Because Of Me
by kenziestar
Summary: You'd think all the bad guys knew Supergirl was Cat Grants personal body guard.
1. Ally's and Hospitals

**So this is my first story for this fandom let me know what you think!**

 **A/N: I KenzieStar own nothing. It belongs to the creators.**

I am doing my normal rounds of the city when I hear screaming from an ally.

"What is it with you guys and ally's? And Mrs. Grant of all people. How are you doing tonight Mrs. Grant other than being attacked that is?" I ask know seeing the person who was about to hurt was Cat.

"Other than this I was having a nice night thank you."

"I'll take him to the station and come back to escort you home Mrs. Grant." I say as I grab the guy that had started to run away. "You want believe me when I tell you who he was dumb enough to try and hurt."

"Your mother? But then again no one knows who your mother is." Lenny, the on duty policemen says.

"Close, Cat Grant."

"Mrs. Grant? I thought everyone in the city knew you were like her personal bodygaurd. Hey did you hear Joe's making a new doughnut? It's going to be filled with bacon." He says checking the guy for any weapons.

"Really? I hadn't heard, I got to get the first one, maybe he'll name it after me. I got to get back, I told her I'd take her home, night Lenny."

"Night, SG."

"Mrs. Grant?" When I don't see or hear her I use my x-ray vision to see into the surrounding buildings in case she went into one of them to hide, and I know something is very wrong. "Mrs. Grant!" I call out a little louder. I I open the door to the lead building I couldn't see through and see Cat bent over a table being-

"Get away from her!" I say ripping the guy off of her before I know it the guy's penis is laying on the ground steam radiating off of it as I lift a hysterical Cat Grant off the table.

"I'll take you to the hospital Mrs Grant. I'm so sorry this happened to you. I should have taken you with me, I shouldn't have left you alone, I'm so sorry. So, so sorry." I tell her as she cries into my neck, barely keeping the tears in my eyes at bay. "Someone please! She... he... he hurt her!" I yell as i land in front of Central City Memorial.

"No! Please don't leave me again!" She yells so I sit on the bed with her in my arms as the nurse sedates her so they can work. So I fly as fast as I can to the building to see the guy on the ground unconscious, his hands covering his groin. I grab him by the arm and fly him and put his penis in a bag and head bake to the hospital.

"This is guy that did that attacked Mrs. Grant."

"Why he in a jail cell?"

"I may have lost control and lasered it off."

"And by _it_ you mean his?" He says waving to his groin area.

"Yeah, that. I didn't mean to, I don't even remember doing it." I say laying the plastic bag in his lap.

"I understand." The doctor says and I head back to Mrs. Grant's room to see her still sleeping.

"How is she?"

"Physically she's going to be fine, The bruises will fade with time and the cuts are superficial and will heal with little to no scarring , and there isn't any vaginal tearing. But mentally? She may not let you leave her side for a long time."

"I'll be with her until she begs me to leave her alone. When will she be able to go home?"

"I want to keep her overnight just make sure we didn't miss anything, she'll be able to leave tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you Doctor-"

"Rain, Docto Rain."

"Thank you Doctor Rain." I say and she nods before leaving me alone with a still unconscious Cat Grant. I decide to kill a few hours, after making necessary calls, and go to sleep. It feels like only moments after I stretch out on the couch something wakes me. I quickly scan the room and see no threats and then I look to Cat and see her staring back at me.

"Do you want me to get the doctor Ms. Grant?"

"Male or female?"

"Female, I made sure that anyone who walks through that door is female."

"Yes, I want to know how long I have to be in here, I need to go home to my son."

"She wants to keep you overnight. And I already took care of- I mean I had your assistant take care of your son, he is with his father for the rest of the week as well as the weekend, James is in charge of CatCo in your absence. I will hand deliver anything that only you can handle until you go back to work."

"Why are you doing all this?"

"Because its my fault. I should have taken you with or gotten you somewhere safe instead of leaving you in that alley. I should have known when he didn't fight to get free. I should have flown right back to you instead of talking to Lenny. I could have gotten back to you before he-... before he had a chance to hurt you. Its my fault. This is the second time this month your life has been in danger because of me. Because of me you're in here and I am so sorry Ms. Grant."

"You couldn't have known there was two of them. I don't blame you for what happened so don't blame yourself."

"But you should! You should blame me! I should have been getting you out of that alley not talking about doughnuts!" I cry, no longer able to hold back the tears.

"I don't blame you. I'm not going to say I'm fine because I'm not, but with time I will be. You did everything you could not knowing there was another attacker."

"But I should have known, Cat! I have superhuman senses! I should have heard his heart beating!"

"I'm going to say this one last time and then this conversation is done and never going to come up again. It is not your fault. You were focused on the immediate threat. I do not and will not blame you, if anyone is to blame it is the men that decided to attack me. Do you understand, Kara?"

"I'm not-"

"Kara, I am not in the mood to be lied to anymore. Do you understand me?"

"I understand Ms. Grant."

"Good now go find my doctor and get my discharge papers. I can have my personal doctor come to my apartment. No need to tell you why I distaste hospitals with a fierce passion."

"Of course Ms. Grant." I say and leave to find her doctor and after a bit of persuading and promising Cat would be looked after the same, if not better at home, I get her discharge papers and go back to Cats room just as the heart rate monitor spikes.

"Cat whats wrong?"

"I can't breath. I- I don't- I can feel his hands. I feel so disgusting, I need a shower. Get me out of here. Please just get me out of here." Cat cries the monitor steadily rising.

"Okay but first I need you to calm down. If your heartrate goes any higher this room is going to be flooded with doctors and nurses and they won't let you go, okay. So just breath with me. In-out, in-out. That's good no again in-out, in-out." After a few minutes of trying to get her breathing down she is finally calm enough to be transported.

"Where are you going?" Cat asks when I move to close the after helping her in her car.

"I'm just going to fly ahead to make sure no media is at the other end or at your apartment, and then I'll come back and say above the car."

"Then we will stay here with security while you do that then you come back and ride in the car where I can see you."

"Well I kinda have a thing about your cars. They're lined with lead."

"Oh. Well you'll just have to carry me home then." Cat says and unbuckles her seatbelt.

"Um . . . Okay."


	2. Accusations, accusations

**I don't think I'm suppose to tell you guys this as a writer, but I'm seventeen and don't have a clue what I'm doing. I just know I love writing, so if I mess up just correct me and I'l try to go back and fix it. Anyway, happy reading!**

 **KS**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

 _"I'm just going to fly ahead to make sure no media is at the other end or at your apartment, and then I'll come back and stay above the car."_

 _"Then we will stay here with security while you do that, then when you come back you can ride in the car where I can see you."_

 _"Well I kinda have a thing about your cars. They're lined with lead."_

 _"Oh. Well you'll just have to carry me home then." Cat says and unbuckles her seat belt._

 _"Um . . . Okay." I pick Cat up bridal style and slowly fly to her apartment, making sure not to hold her too tight._

"Don't you dare drop me." Cat says as I take off towards her apartment.

"I would never drop you Miss. Grant." I tell her making sure to stay high enough that no one sees us.

"Is there anything else I can do for you ?" I ask once Cat is settled on her couch in a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt.

"If you could go back in time and rewind this entire night that would be what I want but since I know that goes beyond even your limits, I'll settle for a glass of wine. Join me if you want."

"I don't think you should be mixing the pain medication and alcohol Ms. Grant."

"Kara please, you've seen me at my lowest, call me Cat. But only when we're alone. No need to have people think there is something going on between the two of us if there's not."

"Okay." I simply answer.

"But you do make a good point about the pain medication and alcohol. How about hot coco instead?"

"Kara!... Kara!... Kar-"

"Yes Cat?" I ask when I land onto the open balcony.

"One minute thirty seconds I have been screaming your name. Ninety seconds I have been wracking my brain trying to figure out who could have possibly leaked news of my attack to Maxwell Lord, and the one person I keep coming back to is you Kara. My assistant that has been the only person in or out if my house bedside my son and doctor. The only other person who has ever seen me at my lowest. The person that just so happens to also be the person that has the secret of the century. And I bet Maxwell Lord used that as leverage to get you to tell him what happened."

"You can't in all conscience think I have anything to do with this. I haven't spoken to anyone about why you've truly been staying home! They all think you have the flu! How you could ever surmise the idea that I would put your secret before my own is beyond me! And I don't deserve to be treated like this! When you were attacked I did nothing but love and take care of you Cat! I was the one who made sure you had female doctor's. I was the one that made sure no one knew what happened that night! And you have no _idea_ how much it hurts to know that you truly think I would do something like have _no_ _idea_ how much it hurts to torment yourself over someone who thinks of you as inconsiderable." I say barely containing my tears as I fly out the balcony window, ignoring Cat's calls for me to come back.

"She said that to you? Oh Kara, I'm so sorry." Alex says after I explain what happened at Cat's house.

"I thought with her finally knowing the truth about me she would maybe actually like me. I know she likes Supergirl me but I guess she didn't like her enough to like her as Kara Danvers too." I say, my voice contorted by my cries.

"Then she must not know that the only difference between Kara Danvers and Supergirl, is that Supergirl has superpowers. You are just as loving and caring and helpful whether you're seen as a superhero or when you're just an assistant. And if Cat Grant can't see that then it's her loss." She says rubbing my back in soothing circles.

"Thank you Alex. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Probably sit here and eat your weight in ice cream and pizza." Alex says and I can't help but laugh. "Ah she laughs finally." Alexx says then my phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" I answer without reading the name.

"K- ka-kara please- p-please!"

"Cat? What's wrong?" I ask just as I hear someone bang on the door. "I'll be there in a minute.

"Kara wha-"

"I have to go Alex." I say cutting her off before flying out the window in my suit.

"Cat!?"I yell as I land on the balcony.

"Scream for her and you're dead." I hear a man's voice say from inside cats room.

I use my x-Ray vision to see through the walls. The man is standing behind the door while Cat is crouched down on the other side of the room, attempting to hide from the gun pointed at her.

"God Kara think, think, think." I whisper out loud trying to figure out how the hell I'm going to get her out of there alive. Then I know what to do. I quickly change into some clothes I had been keeping in the spare room.

"I'm just letting you know that James is sending your assistant over to have you sign some papers in a few minutes. Are you okay with that?" I ask through the door, trying not to give myself away.

"Answer her so she won't get suspicious."He whispers again, not realising how stupid he is.

"That's fine Supergirl Thanks for letting me know." Cat calls out in a semi normal voice.

"She just pulled up so I'll leave you guys to your business, Ms. Grant. Have a goodnight."

"You too Supergirl." I fly out the balcony doors flying back to Cats front door, fighting everything in me not to wait a few moments to knock, before finally giving in.

"Ms. Grant ts me Kara, James sent of some papers for you to sign." I call out forcing my voice to be completely even.

"The door is open, just leave them on the table." She says through her bedroom door and, of course, I have to play the part of the concerned assistant.

"Are you okay in there Ms. Grant?" I ask slowly moving closer to the room door.

"Yes Kara I'm fine."

"Not that I doubt your word or anything, but can you come out here so I can see for myself?"

"Make her go away or you die and then she dies." He whispers angrily to Cat pointing the gun directly at her.


End file.
